Meconium aspiration syndrome (MAS) continues to be a significant cause of severe respiratory failure in neonates. Over the past decade, extracorporeal life support (ECLS) has become increasingly important in the treatment of this disease. This follow-up study examines the long- term pulmonary outcomes of MAS treated with ECLS versus conventional mechanical ventilation.